particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarik Crime Family
The Tarik Family '(طارق عائلة'') is the only crime family that continues to dominate organized crime activities in Jakania. The family was founded by Mihammad Tarik and Ismal Tarik, who were brothers involved in manufacturing illegal substances in Jakania. '''History 'Formation' The Family can trace their roots back to Sonhata, when Mihammad Tarik and Ismal Tarik started a chain of "Tarik's Furniture Stores" in Wakanda. However, this was a cover up for their true intentions was to manufacture illegal drugs and firearms. The business became the front for the brothers' criminal activities. By the late 3220's, the family became involved in money laundering, prostitution and murder. As the "Tarik's Furniture Stores" expanded so did the brothers' influence and power. As a consequence, territorial disputes arose between the Tarik Family and various crime families. However the Tarik Family became the most powerful family after obtaining a varying degree of influence over the Jakanian government. Around 3257 Mihammad Tarik formally organized the family after killing his brother, Ismal Tarik. 'Tarik Brothers (3200 - 3257)' After obtaining a vast sum of loan, Mihammad Tarik and Ismal Tarik went into business together, setting up the "Tarik's Furniture Stores" in Sonhata. Then later expanding their business in Hufata and Nilaka. In 3210, unable to pay back their loan, their business faced near banckruptcy. They concluded that they had to use their business as a cover up to manufacture illegal drugs. As a result of this, the Tarik brothers became the top manufacturer of illegal drugs in Jakania. Making them the richest men in Jakania. By the late 3220's, the Tarik brothers became involved in money laundering and later expanded to prostitution and contract killings. Hiring almost 1,000 people to engage in their criminal activities. In 3257, Ismal Tarik was killed by Mihammad Tarik after plots of Ismal's attempts to take the business for himself was leaked to his brother. 'Mihammad Tarik's Era (3257 - 3260)' After Ismal Tarik's death, Mihammad Tarik reorganized the business into a crime family business or what came to be the first mafia in Jakania. He began expanding his criminal activities to political corruption, loan sharking, bribery and illegal gambling. In order to protect his assets and intrests, he began hiring many politicans, judges and lawyers. Ensuring his supremacy over all minor crime families and thus becoming the most powerful mobster in Jakania until his arrest and death in 3260. 'Decline (3260 - 3286)' After Mihammad Tarik's death, Hasun Etan Imam nephew of Mihammad, took over the business and peacefully ruled for 20 years. No major changes were made under his rule and the business never expanded after his death in 3280. In 3280, George Lington a foreigner who rose to the ranks, replaced Hasun Etan Imam as Boss. Under his rule the business declined. The Tarik's Furniture Stores was closed down after police discovered that the Tarik's Furniture stores were used as a cover up to manufacture illegal drugs. He was arrested in 3286, only ruling for 6 years. 'Big Boom (3286 - 3320)' In 3286, Ishal Al'aman a former hitman for the Tarik family was appointed boss. During his reign, the family only controlled what was left of the illegal gambling, loan sharking, contract killings and prostitution activities in the territories they controlled. However the police were closing in and taking down their business. As a result, Al'aman wanted to increase the family's involvment in politics. He believed diplomacy was the key to the family's survival. In 3287, Al'aman increased the family's political connections which then allowed them to reopen the "Tarik's Furniture Stores". A few months later they would again use their furniture stores as a cover up for their crinimal activites. In 3300, Abdul Akul Tarik replaced Ishal Al'aman. Abdul instituted a new administration structure for the family. Which stated that only the "Tarik" family can become Boss of the family. He was assassinated in 3320 and his new administration structure was replaced with the old one. 'Ulvi Esen Tarik's Era (3320 - 3345)' In 3320, Ulvi Esen Tarik became the boss of the family. Ulvi founded a political party called the Jakanian Nationalist Party. This was to fulfil Ishal Al'aman's ambition, which was to increase the family's involvment in politics. Ulvi also established the office underboss to run the day to day affairs of the family, and act as leader of the party. The setting up of the Jakanian Nationalist Party allowed the family to expand their criminal activities abroad. The party was also used as a cover up for their criminal activities such as bribery and political corruption, and as a way to influence the government to protect the family's assets and intrests abroad and at home. It was rumoured that no politicians were ever allowed to propose laws without the consent and support of the family. In 3345, Ulvi Esen Tarik was killed in an accident, the Tarik Era came to an end. 'Vaschez Family (3345 - Present)' In 3345, Antonio Vaschez became the boss of the Tarik Family. This was after gaining the title of Grand Duke of Sonhata. Due to his rising fame, Vaschez started plotting against Ulvi Esen Tarik with the assistance of his son Ronaldo Vasdchez. On May, 3345,Ronaldo Vaschez shot Ulvi Esen Tarik in the side of the head in his apartment. Months later, Antonio Vaschez seized control of the Tarik family as Boss. Ronaldo Vaschez became the Underboss. 'Politics and structure' 'Ideology and policies' Although the Jakanian Nationalist Party is ruled by the Tarik family, the Underboss, usually well versed in laws and politics, was established by Ulvi Esen Tarik to act as chairman of the party. Jack Hasey was appointed underboss and chairman to run the day to day affairs of the family. Hasey described the political party as a far right , royalist party, with a focus on strict discipline, enterprise and family. But ideologies differ from one leader to another. 'Jack Hasey (3320 - 3328)' Since the party's inception, Jack Hasey proposed several reforms advocating for minimal government interference in economics and any liberal economic policies. Antonio Vaschez in particular has been a strong proponent of small, indigenous business, advocating that smaller firms should benefit from the government's recapitalisation program. Jack Hasey's leadership and reforms was heavily criticised by members of the Tarik family, who have argued that Hasey's solutions exposes the party's true intetion which was to protect the family's business. In 3328, Jack Hasey was murdered and replaced by Antonio Vaschez. 'Antonio Vaschez (3328 - 3345)' In 3328, Antonio Vaschez became the new underboss and leader of the Jakanian Nationalist Party. As leader he advocated and introduced socialist policies to the party. Turning away from Hasey's economically liberal policies. Criminal activities also intensified under his new leadership. Vaschez directed the family into human trafficking and narcotics. With the support of Ulvi Esen Tarik, the family built significant criminal intrests in Cobura and Talmoria. Vaschez also introduced the Industrial Devlopment Act which improved Jakania's infrastructure greatly and won him the support of many government officials and the royal house. In 3342, Vaschez became the Grand Vizier of Jakania, in which he was known for exploiting his position by further expanding the family's criminal intrests aborad. In 3345, he was created Grand Duke of Sonhata, in recognition for his work for the country and the royal fmaily. Over the years, Vaschez became a powerful figure in the Tarik family due to his political and criminal achievenments . Bringing billions to the family's income and most importantly respect. 'Ronaldo Vaschez (3345 - Present)' .]] In 3345, Ronaldo Vaschez replaced Antonio Vaschez as underboss. He was the son of Antonio Vaschez, who favoured for a more fascist policy than a socialist policy adopted by his father. Under his leadership, Ronaldo Vaschez supported civil-unions for same sex couples. Which was met with opposition within the JNP. Arguing that procreation is more important than pleasure. The Jakanian Nationalist Party became dormant under his rule. 'Historical Leadership' 'Boss' *Mihammad Tarik (3257 - 3260) *Hasan Etun Imam (3260 - 3280) *George Lington (3280 - 3286) *Ishal Al'aman (3286 - 3300) *Abdul Akul Tarik (3300 - 3320) *Ulvi Esen Tarik (3320 - 3345) *Antonio Vaschez (3345 - 3354) *Andrea Vaschez (3354 - 3354) *Honduras Vaschez (3354 - Present) 'Underboss' *Jack Hasey (3320 - 3328) *Antonio Vaschez (3328 - 3345) *Ronaldo Vaschez (3345 - Present) Category:Political parties in Jakania